La queja
by Liraz Nightray
Summary: "―Entonces, ¿no es problema para Gray-sama que Juvia salga con Gajeel-kun?" Las palabras de la maga elemental no dejaban de resonar en su mente, porque claro que SÍ había un problema, él tenía una queja: Gajeel no podía robarle a SU NOVIA. ¿Oyeron? ¡SU NOVIA! [Gruvia] [AU]


**Advertencias:** AU & Cliché. Posible OOC, Ligerito en dado caso.  
 **Notas de autor:** Mi tercer gruvia y mi segundo fic del día. Yei~ esta idea me surgió ayer de que de plano quería un fic de Gray celoso de Gajeel y por celos malinterprentando todo. Así son los celos. xD De pronto recordé un mimato que tenía en el baúl de los recuerdos y extraje ciertos diálogos (que después adapte a Juvia y a Gray) y BOOM: este es el sensual resultado.

Cualquier comentario, crítica y sugerencia son bienvenidos.

 **Disclaimer:** _Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solo quiero un fandom lleno de Gruvias._

* * *

 **LA QUEJA**

* * *

―¿Qué son Gray-sama y Juvia?

Miró con atención aquellos lindos y puros ojos azules, brillantes y llenos de vida. Ansiaba saber la respuesta a su pregunta, él sabía lo que ella quería escuchar, pero no podía complacerla, no así.

Desvió su vista hacia el cielo, porque si seguía viéndola, cedería ante los caprichos y los encantos de la mujer frente a él. Juvia vio cómo es que el moreno ladeaba su boca, pero no cambiaba su expresión de frialdad y de que nada pasaba.

Juvia lo supo. La respuesta a su incógnita era: son más que amigos y menos que novios.

Bajó su mirada, porque le dolía. Juvia bien sabía, a la perfección, que ese tipo de relaciones furtivas solo resultaban bien en las películas.

―Esto está bien así. ¿No crees? ―trató de engañarse a él mismo y a ella, solo para disminuir el dolor que sabía que ella sentía ―sin compromisos. Sin ataduras.

―Entonces, ¿no es problema para Gray-sama que Juvia salga con Gajeel-kun?

Maldijo. Juvia le había regresado el golpe de una manera muy limpia. Donde él no tenía derecho a reclamar o exigir algo, porque él así lo quería.

Gray estaba molesto, muy molesto, demasiado molesto. Tanto que si fuera de fuego, le saldría vapor por los oídos. Pero no, él era de hielo y por lo tanto debía mantenerse tal como estaba.

Sereno y tranquilo.

Aunque sea mera simulación porque por dentro se estaba muriendo, así que construyó frías y enormes barreras en su corazón, impenetrables muros que terminarían helando a cualquiera que intente acercarse.

La mandíbula del mago de hielo se tensó en automático, pero su semblante poco disgusto mostró, aunque por dentro todo se removió y causó molestia.

No expresó ningún malestar, entristeciendo más a Juvia que tenía la pequeña esperanza que le mostrara un poco más de afecto.

―Gajeel-kun invitó a Juvia ―explicó.

―¿De verdad? ―interrumpió rápidamente.

―Síiii ―chilló un poco ansiosa por la respuesta de Gray ―es decir; sí ―de inmediato compuso su postura, no debía sonar tan desesperada.

―Oh. ¿Aceptaste?

―¿Qué cree Gray-sama?

―No lo sé. Yo no estaba ahí ―el rostro de Juvia se desencajó ―¿Aceptaste?

Abrió la boca con indignación. ―¿Y por qué aceptaría? ―aún le albergaba un poco de esperanza a Gray-sama. Solo un poco.

―¿Por qué no? ―replicó él, indiferente y antipático.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Juvia apuñó sus manos con frustración. Se sentía rota.

―¿Quiere decir que Gray-sama no tendrá problemas si Juvia sale con Gajeel-kun?

Y ante el silencio que reinó unos segundos, él se dio la vuelta dando por terminada esa plática. Juvia quiso gruñir y quiso gritar. Pero mejor se fue sin decir nada, porque ella amaba a Gray-sama.

* * *

Cuando estuvo lo bastante lejos, Gray golpeó un muro que estaba frente a él, lo hizo con tanta fuerza que logró congelar una parte de este.

¡CLARO QUE SÍ TENÍA PROBLEMAS!

 _"―Entonces, ¿no es problema para Gray-sama que Juvia salga con Gajeel-kun?"_

Claro que sí tenía problemas con que saliera con Gajeel. DEMASIADOS. Le remolía todo el interior porque esa no era la primera y ni la última vez que los dos salían. Y encima cada vez actuaban más sospechosos.

Juvia había salido en dos ocasiones con Gajeel y no se refería al tipo de misiones que solían hacer. Gray miraba esas saliditas con diferentes ojos.

NO ERA MISIONES, CARAY. ¡NO TENÍAN NADA DE MISIONES!

Cuando ese par salía de misiones, Lily los acompañaba. Y esta vez el gato no estaba ni cerca. Es decir, los dos estaban solos y permanecían en Magnolia.

Sí, señor. Ese estúpido metalero se quedaba de ver en un parque, en la noche con Juvia. Los dos solos, bajo la luz de la luna.

ESE ERA EL PROBLEMA.

Los dos estaban solos. Juvia estaba con él, no es que desconfiara de la chica, pero si ella no estaba haciendo una misión fuera de la ciudad ¿por qué estaba con Gajeel y no con él?

ELLA DEBERÍA ESTAR CON ÉL, no con Gajeel.

Cuando los vio, ¿Qué hizo? Nada, seguir de lado. Renegar y tragarse todo.

Siguió su camino como si nada.

Ah, pero al día siguiente se encargó de estar con Juvia todo el día. Esa era su pelea, su pelea secreta.

Raptó a la chica, como quien dice, porque él sí podía. Él es _sama_ , no _kun_. ¿Se entendió la diferencia?

Todavía se le inflaba el pecho con orgullo al recordar cómo es que al día siguiente le había arrebatado a Gajeel la presencia de Juvia.

Había entrado al gremio y los vio juntos, alejados de todos, cuchicheando. Algo en él se prendió y en grandes zancadas se acercó hasta los dos.

―Juvia ―pronunció estando a un paso de la chica.

La chica inmediatamente dejó de prestarle atención a Gajeel y se volteó hacia él, exhalando corazones. Claro, sonrió con autosuficiencia.

―¿Si, Gray-sama?

―Vamos ―tomó su mano y la obligó a levantarse. Y caminó con ella hacia las afueras del gremio, le importó un carajo que todos los vieran. Él se hacía respetar.

Su satisfacción fue dejar a Gajeel solo, con la plática interrumpida y tener a Juvia a su lado. Así debía de ser.

Y ni hablar de lo bien que se la pasaron están juntos y solos, haciendo cosas como novios que son, solo que ellos no eran novios, eran algo menos.

Con culpa lo recordó.

 _"―¿Qué son Gray-sama y Juvia?"_

Y por imbécil se la estaban ganando.

* * *

 _―_ _¿Qué tal si Gray-sama y Juvia salen a una misión solos… los dos? ―la maga de agua se aferró al brazo de él mientras comenzaba a fantasear._

 _Una misión donde ambos podían unir sus magias y confirmar lo compatibles que son. O una misión en la playa, para mostrarle a Gray-sama el último bikini que compró para él y solo para él._

 _―_ _¿Cuál misión será buena? ―el moreno la sacó de sus sueños y Juvia se concentró en la tarea de encontrar el trabajo ideal ―podría ser…_

 _―_ _Juvia._

 _Una tercera voz se les unió, haciéndolos girar._

 _Gajeel._

 _―_ _¿Lo olvidaste? ―preguntó algo desesperado._

 _La chica impactó la palma de su mano contra la frente. ―Juvia lo siente Gajeel-kun ―se inclinó para disculparse, ya se había separado de Gray ―Juvia estaba tan feliz que olvidó el compromiso que tenía con Gajeel-kun, Juvia es tan mala ―casi rompía en llanto._

 _―_ _Déjalo ―Gray interfirió ―no es para tanto, Gajeel y Lily pueden hacer a misión ―sugirió después para alivianar a Juvia y demostrar quién estaba arriba en la pirámide de prioridades de la Lockser._

 _Juvia mordió su labio inferior. ―Gray-sama. Juvia lo siente, Juvia en verdad sería feliz saliendo a una misión con Gray-sama ―el aludido abrió sus ojos ―pero Juvia ya le había dado su palabra a Gajeel-kun. Juvia tiene que cumplir con lo que prometió._

 _―_ _Gee-hee ―el mago de metal se burló de Fullbuster y tomó a la chica ―vámonos entonces._

 _―_ _Gray-sama, por favor no odie a Juvia ―rogó entre lágrimas ―pero un mago de Fairy Tai debe cumplir sus promesas._

 _Suspiró. Se sintió remplazado, un trapo sucio tirado hacia otro lado. Tenía celos de Gajeel. ¿Por qué Juvia lo eligió a él? ¡SU PROMESA! Cierto._

 _Solo por eso, por orgullo lo había elegido a él. Ni que se ilusionara, eso era cosa de una vez._

 _Él seguía ganando. Gajeel no estaba ni cerca del empate._

* * *

―Juvia, ¿estás segura?

La chica asintió. ―Juvia lo prometió. Juvia prometió que ayudaría a Gajeel-kun con lo que fuera.

―Pero…

Redfox no la miraba bien y creía saber el motivo. ―¿Qué te dijo, él?

―¿Quién él? ―Juvia estaba ida y más decaída.

―Pues el imbécil de hielo ―respondió de mala gana.

Juvia negó. ―Gajeel-kun, no le debería decir así a Gray-sama.

―Imbécil-sama.

Juvia sonrió, entendiendo que el único objetivo de su amigo era hacerla reír pese a su rudeza y brusquedad.

―A Gray-sama no le importa ―respondió ―así que vamos ―Juvia dio un paso hacia delante pero se detuvo.

Las puertas de gremio estaban abiertas, se filtraban los fuertes rayos del sol y la sombra estoica de su adorado Gray-sama, que tenía el típico gesto de fastidio. El mago de hielo los ubicó a ambos y caminó hacia ellos en enormes pasos.

―Gray-sama ―susurró. ¿Por qué estaba tan molesto?

―¡Tú, imbécil come tornillos! ―porque estaba seguro que el único sonido que había en la cabeza de Gajeel era el eco de tornillos de acero cayendo al suelo.

 _Track. Track._

 _Track. Track._

Redfox sacó el pecho. ―¿Qué quieres? ―se plantó frente a él ―tenemos que irnos.

Todo Fairy Tail estaba atento a lo que pasaba. Se sentía la tensión entre ambos magos.

―Tengo una queja.

―¿Y a mí qué mierda me importa?

―Gajeel-kun ―la chica hizo un intento para apaciguarlo.

―¡Basta! ―gritó Gray. No, no, no. Juvia tenía que estar a su lado, no del lado de Gajeel ―es una molestia…

Todo tenía un límite; la comida se acababa, la magia se acababa y su paciencia se acabó. ¡No lo iba a tolerar más! ¡Ya era mucho!

Y la volvió a raptar; dejó a Gajeel con los puños listos para pelear y la boca llena de insultos. Pero fue más rápido, él tomó lo que era suyo; a Juvia y salió de gremio. No sin antes dedicarle una mirada de victoria al dragon slayer.

Esta guerra ya tenía un triunfador.

Se llevó a Juvia de la mano, lejos del gremio. Lejos de todo.

―¿Juvia hizo algo que molestara a Gray-sama? ―preguntó ella una vez que el chico la soltó y dejó de caminar.

Por minutos esperó que hablara y como no lo hizo, ella tomó la iniciativa.

Masculló molesto. OH SÍ, él tenía MUCHAS QUEJAS. ―No.

Al contrario de todo lo que su corazón quería expresar, su lengua solo le permitió negar todo.

Estúpido.

Juvia apretó sus manos en forma de puños, ambos brazos caían a los costados de su cuerpo.

 _Quéjate. Quéjate. Quéjate._

―Juvia tiene que ir con Gajeel-kun ―murmuró con tristeza. A veces sentía que la distancia entre ella y Gray-sama era interminable.

―No.

Arqueó una ceja. ―Juvia va a salir con Gajeel-kun, Gray-sama había dicho que no le importaba.

Maldijo. Juvia estaba ganando ese desafío, le daba directo en la llaga de sus errores, lo hiciera adrede o no, pero calaba.

―No irás.

―Juvia lo prometió.

―No me importa tu promesa.

Eso terminó por lastimar más a Juvia, sus ojos se cristalizaron… ―A Gray-sama no le importa nada de Juvia ―bajó su cabeza para ocultar sus lágrimas.

¿EH? ¿Cuándo dijo eso?

DEMONIOS. Las mujeres lo sacaban TODO de contexto. Él jamás quiso herir a Juvia y ni darle entender que no le importaba, al contrario le importaba más que nadie en el mundo.

 _"―¿Qué son Gray-sama y Juvia?"_

Lo recordó. Sí no había dado esa respuesta, no tenía derecho a exigir nada.

―Porque me importas ―corrigió ―no me importa tu promesa.

Levantó el rostro, aún con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas Juvia lo miró atentamente. ―¿Huh? ―parpadeó cómicamente, provocando que Gray sonriera. No entendía.

Lo quería decir pero las palabras no salían. ―Una novia no debe de salir con otro chico que no es su novio.

―¿Huh? ―siguió abriendo y cerrando sus ojos simpáticamente. ¿Cuál novia? ¿Cuál novio? ―¿Gray-sama y Juvia son novios?

Esbozó una sonrisa.

Esa era Juvia, SU NOVIA. Mágica, única y especial… misma que lo podía matar de celos y de felicidad.

―Gray-sama ha dicho que Gray-sama y Juvia son novios ―ensoñada. Exhalaba corazones ―¡Gray-sama y Juvia son novios! ―sin pensarlo más saltó a los brazos del chico, lo abrazó frenéticamente ―Gray-sama y Juvia son novios ―repitió totalmente feliz ―Gray-sama y…

―Ya, Juvia ―puso una mano en los labios de la chica, haciéndola callar. Era suficiente, estaba sonrojado y avergonzado.

Ella obedeció.

―No más promesas.

¡PROMESA! ¡CIERTO! El mágico y celestial momento de Juvia se vio interrumpido por la fría realidad.

―Eto-eto ―golpeteó sus dedos índices ―Juvia es la mujer más feliz con Gray-sama… pero Juvia debe ir con Gajeel-kun.

―No, Juvia nada de cumplir esa estúpida promesa con Gajeel ―frunció el entrecejo.

―Pero Juvia le prometió ayudarlo a buscar el libro de Levy-san, que accidentalmente quemó en una pelea con Natsu-san.

―Espera... ¿Todo este tiempo has estado ayudando a Gajeel a buscar un nuevo libro para reponer el que destrozaron? ―Juvia asintió.

―Es que Lily se ha encargado de mantener ocupada a Levy-san para que no se enoje con él.

Y por más irónico que se escuchaba, el cuerpo de Gray se heló. ―¿Gray-sama? ―ladeó su cabeza hacia un lado viendo a chico.

Celos, celos estúpidos. Lo hacían desconfiar de cada ser que se acercaba a su, ahora oficial, novia.

Celos que lo hacían imaginarse cosas y actuar impulsivamente para defender lo suyo.

Celos que daban el empujoncito que necesitaba.

―T-tú preguntaste si yo tenía problema en que salieras con…

―Si Juvia salía de la ciudad con Gajeel-kun para buscar el libro.

Un libro para reponer otro. Gajeel pidió la ayuda de Juvia en un solitario parque iluminado por la luna. Mientras Lily le cubría las espaldas, él pedía refuerzos. A los días salieron a otra ciudad a buscarlo, pero tuvieron que pedir el ejemplar y este llegaría precisamente el día en que Gray oficializó lo suyo con Juvia.

El mago de hielo siguió anclado al suelo, sin decir nada. Se sentía estúpido, quería arrancarse el cabello, los ojos y los intestinos.

―Juvia está tan feliz ―se volvió a acercar a él. Esta vez con sus manos rodeó el cuello del chico ―feliz de que Gray-sama diga que son novios ―siempre había soñado con eso, fantaseaba con románticas declaraciones de amor sacadas de lo mejor de su imaginación.

Se paró de puntillas y lentamente fue desapareciendo la distancia entre los rostros de ambos. Era iniciativa de ella, su Gray-sama seguía inmóvil. La distancia se desvaneció cuando los labios de Juvia chocaron con los del mago, fue un cálido y corto beso. Un ligero toque entre labios.

―Primer beso de Gray-sama y Juvia siendo novios.

Dicho eso se despegó de él y caminó dejándolo atrás, no sin antes darle un último vistazo.

¿Eso era todo?

Tradujo la traviesa mirada de Juvia. Ah, no. Ya que eran novios sus besos NO podían ser de primer nivel. Juvia mató sus demonios y derribó los muros hielo que guardaban recelosamente su corazón, se dio cuenta de ello a tiempo, y la siguió para buscar algo más.

* * *

 _ **TROLLFACE.**_

 _¡Viva el gruvia, cabrones! xDDDD Es mi OTP y si Gray fuera un personaje más fácil de manejar, yo tendría invadido fanfiction con fics. Dios, me cuesta horrores para no caer en el OOC, que es de lo que más me molesta en los fics. XDD_ **PD: ya lo invadí :x**

 _En fin, creo que lo logré y todo gracias a mi amiga IzzieBlake, esto va para ti, que me ayudaste y porque yo te hice gruviafan. Te debo fics de ellos :3 xDD Disfrútalo. Sé que te gustó, tú lo leíste primero que nadie :3_

 _Personalmente amo el fic y es raro que yo ame algo que sale de mí. Pero es con amor, Gray celoso es lo mejor y no me vengan con otras cosas, que sabemos que él es celoso porque siempre acudía al rescate de Juvia cuando Lyon aparecía. AJÁ. Los celos son traicioneros, creo que quedó claro. Nos vemos! XDD_

 **Editado. 30/03/2017. Leo mis notas, qué vergüenza pero viva el gruvia cabrones X'DDD**


End file.
